


Women and Cars

by Little_Cello



Series: Complaints [3]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys complain yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women and Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Another "summary" of the whump!fics posted to [Lifein1973](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/).

“You're awfully quiet today.”

 

“Shut it, Tyler.”

 

“You're still thinking about that one thing, aren't you.”

 

“I said shut it.”

 

“Well, nothin' wrong 'bout that. In fact –“

 

“Which part of 'shut it' are you findin' hard to understand, Tyler?”

 

“Alright, alright. ...It _is_ good though, y'know, considering the possibility that-- _oof!_ ”

 

“I warned ye.”

 

“Jesus –“

 

“Don't you _dare_ complain, Tyler. You've been pampered enough as is!”

 

“I was in a bloody _car crash!_ ”

 

“Yes, and I bloody well had a building crash on me _and_ confessed my love to ye!”

 

“...so?”

 

“What d'you mean, 'so'?! It's a bloody nightmare!”

 

“No mention of your female version basically bein'--”

 

“One more word...”

 

“Oh, so that one didn't 'appen, did it. I see, I get it.”

 

“Of course it didn't 'appen! Bloody ridiculous, that one!”

 

“If Phyllis could hear you right now...”

 

“What's she got to do with anything?”

 

“Nothing, Gene. Nothing at all. Oh, ow.”

 

“Got yer knickers in a twist, Gladys?”

 

“I won't even dignify that with an answer.”

 

“Well, quit whinging then. Any of us 'ave had it worse than you in their lives.”

 

“Ok, I _really_ won't dignify that with an answer, you 'ave no idea what you're talkin' about. Besides, that car crash really was bloody painful.”

 

“If you mention the bloody crash one more time –“

 

“How does that affect you?! You seem to be all right enough in there!”

 

“This isn't about me, you div!”

 

“Then what?!”

 

“If you'd care to look at the flamin' background!”

 

“The...... oh. Right.”

 

“Gets me blood boilin' every time I look at it. Christ, how bloody dare they...”

 

“I'm sorry, Gene.”

 

“What, none of your snappy jokes on that one?”

 

“No. I know how much the Cortina means to you.”

 

“And quite right too. Someone's goin' to pay for this...”

 

“Still, your concern for me is downright overwhelming. Considering I'm unconscious and bleedin' and all that.”

 

“Take it like a man and shut it.”

 

“Thanks a bunch, Gene.”

 


End file.
